


Wizard of Oz

by itsaspnthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood Memories, Comforting Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester x You - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Memories, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, dean winchester x reader - Freeform, fluffy dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaspnthing/pseuds/itsaspnthing
Summary: Dean and the Reader watch a the Wizard of Oz, a movie that the reader used to watch all the time when she was a child.





	Wizard of Oz

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing all day, and there is a storm happening right now, so I put on the Wizard of Oz which gave me a little inspiration for this little drabble. I wrote this because every time I watch this movie I cry. I have a lot of memories with this movie so I feel like most people don’t cry when they watch it. So, sorry if that’s weird.

Sam and Dean went to go ask some questions to locals when you decided to watch one of your favorite movies - The Wizard of Oz. You were in a small town in Montana, staying in a motel room with two beds, you and Dean slept in one bed, and Sam had his own. You and Dean had a pretty casual relationship. You weren’t officially dating, but the two of you would always snuggle or share a bed when on cases, and you took part in other activities together when one of you got lonely.

Snow was falling heavy enough to accumulate on the ground and to the trees, but it wasn’t too windy. You didn’t see snow often so you kept the curtains in the room open so you could watch it fall.

You stood in front of the window for a moment, just to enjoy the quietness and beauty of a fresh falling snow. Once you had enough, you grabbed a pair of comfy sweatpants and one of Deans sweaters out of his bag. He secretly hated it when you stole his clothes because most of the time he had to fight tooth and nail to get them back. One thing you never took was his flannels, so he always brought a few spare things for you to wear if you get cold or miss him.

The bed was lumpy when you bounced on it, leaning towards the ground to grab your backpack that contained your MacBook and the DVD’s that you packed. You brought the Wizard of Oz on every hunt with you. This has been your favorite movie since you were a toddler, and it brought you comfort if you were sad, lonely, or just feeling nostalgic. Sometimes, if you were hormonal enough, you would cry. This movie brought back a lot of memories for you, and sometimes it pulled out a lot of emotions as well.

Today was one of those days.

Dean walked in the motel as you were singing along quietly to “Ding Dong the Witch is Dead,” a tear dried up on your face from earlier in the movie when Dorothy sang “Somewhere Over the Rainbow.”

“Wizard of Oz, eh?” Dean was standing at the small round table by the window, his fed suit unbuttoned, and his tie loosened from around his neck.

“Yeah, I just felt like I needed some nostalgia, ya know?” Dean turned to you and smiled, knowing the feeling well.

“Yeah,” he paused, furrowing his brow, debating on whether or not to comment. Alas, he chose to comment. “I feel that way when I listen to Bob Seger.”

You laughed at him and paused the movie on your computer and sat up to watch him partake in his daily rituals. As soon as he took everything that was in his pockets out and set them on the table, he took his jacket off and hung it around the back of the chair. He walked over to his duffle bag as he unbuttoned the crisp white shirt. He rummaged through his bag, and looked up at you with a smile.

“Nice sweater,” he said with chuckle. “I have one just like it…oh wait.”

You threw a pillow at him and giggled. “Don’t be a jerk, I never see you wearing this anyways.” He rolled his eyes, he knew you were right. “Exactly.”

He changed into a t-shirt and his favorite pair of loose fitting jeans and flashed a pose to you, gesturing for you to let him know how he looks.

“Lookin’ hot babe.” You smiled at him with adoration, and he walked over to the bed to sit down next to you. His back was against the cheap headboard, long legs crossed at his ankles.

“Sam will be back in a few hours.” He said holding you tightly as you resumed the movie. “Finally we can have some time alone.”

Dean held you tightly as you rested your head against his chest, listening to the steady of his heartbeat. Your laptop was now on his lap, even though he wasn’t really paying attention to the movie. He was focusing on you while you focused on the movie. There were a few times throughout watching that you let your emotions get the best of you and one or two tears would escape your eyes. Dean would notice, but wouldn’t say anything.

“Don’t judge me,” you said, wiping away the tear that flowed down your cheek.

He lazily put his hands up, insinuating that he was being wrongly accused of judging you. “Hey man,” he said, “I’m not judging it all!” And he wasn’t. In fact, he thought it was sweet that one movie can pull so many emotions out of you.

After this, he held you even tighter, kissing your forehead to comfort you. You smiled at his touch and his kiss. “You’re so sweet, Winchester.” He chuckled, causing his chest to undulate.

“I try.” He put his fingers under your chin to pull your face towards his. He planted a soft, loving kiss on your lips, and smiled against your lips. “Just don’t tell anyone.”


End file.
